


The Science of Confessing

by Michaelstories95



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dr Stone Manga Spoilers, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Hidden Feelings, Manga Spoilers, secrets out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: Before the Kingdom of Science leaves Treasure Island, Kohaku gets confronted with something by a surprising person. How will she take the confrontation, and what will come out of it.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	The Science of Confessing

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST DR STONE FIC!!!!!!!! Love this story and these characters so much to where I'm mad I only have one story about these guys! But above anything I love the dynamic between Senku and Kohaku the most since they are two people with complete faith in each other since day 1.

The night of the farewell party is coming to a close with many of the attendees starting to fall asleep either from exhaustion or intoxication. The remaining few conscious and sober are starting to clean up a bit and help out with the Perseus' departure in the morning to come, except there are two that are missing. One is the leader and driving force behind the Kingdom of Science, Senku Ishigami. The second is one of the strongest and first members of the Kingdom of Science, Kohaku. Everyone awake merely brushes off the two's disappearance, the closeness and friendship of the two well known by the crew leaves little to worry about. All except for one of the newest allies to the fold, Amaryllis. 

With her natural curiosity when it comes to love, and with the new knowledge of Senku's marriage to Kohaku's sister, and quick divorce, also with something else she heard from Kohaku; the beautiful girl needs to satisfy her imagination. So she goes out and looks for the two, and then she hears some footsteps and sees on of the people she's looking for and the main one she wanted to talk to. 

"Hello Kohaku, what are you doing out here so late." Amaryllis says with a smile. 

"Oh, hey Amaryllis," Kohaku replies, walking up and high fiving her partner in crime during this ordeal. "I was just checking on some supplies and ran into Senku and we had a small conversation about our departure." 

"Was that all you talked about?" Amaryllis replies with a nudge on Kohaku's shoulder. 

"Yeah, what else would there be to talk about?" 

"Well....Kohaku, how do you feel about Senku?" 

"Weird that your asking me about now, but he's pretty amazing if you ask me. He's crude, acts cold, and can be pretty harsh at times sure, but above all else he's a compassionate person who cares deeply about not only his allies but all of human life. He's meticulous to a fault and loves going through each process step by step unless he's pressed with time or an urgent situation and involves others, not just because the manpower is needed but because he wants to include as many people as possible in what he feels are extremely fun projects. He doesn't believe in genius or natural talent, just hard workers and people that will put their time and energy to rebuilding civilization. He's a great leader, and an even better person."

At that last statement Kohaku had a large smile on her face that glowed with nothing but happiness, which cleared a question Amaryllis was waiting to ask. So she went in a different direction. 

"So are you going to tell him your attracted to him soon?" 

This makes Kohaku shake with shock and leaves her staring at the woman she's grown to see as a friend in the short time they've known each other. Soon enough though Kohaku chuckles with a slight blush on her face making her look even more like a young maiden. 

"So you were there when I was fighting Mozu huh?" Kohaku responds, then looks towards the sky glistening moon before continuing. "Do you know how far the moon is from the Earth Amaryllis?" 

"Huh, oh no I doubt anyone kn-"

"238,900 miles. Senku told me that while we had our talk, as well as the hundreds of steps we'll have to take to get there. He was a ball of excitement that's not normally seen from his usual reserved attitude, and it was amazing to watch. Ever since we met I've always been enchanted by how he took everything step by step, piece by piece until he reached the goal he wanted. Something that shows years of discipline to learn everything he knows today, hours and days focused on gaining knowledge and understanding this difficult complex subject known as science. All the while being able to understand people and being able to make friends with some people who shouldn't even get along with him, his enemies included. He's honestly one of the most fascinating people I know, and the first person I felt I could trust to handle anything that comes his way. How could I not fall in love with him." 

Then Kohaku smiles, and when she does the moon seems to shift right behind her and illuminates the surrondings of the two girls making the other smile as well at the touching words she just heard. Never before had Amaryllis heard anything so beautiful before in her life, however what's said next dims the night a bit. 

"That's why I won't confess to him for now." 

"What!? But why not Kohaku, if you truly feel that way then you should go for it! This journey is dangerous, you were just turned to stone with the fate of the entire island's fate resting on Senku's hands! What if you-" 

"And that's why I won't confess Amaryllis." Kohaku says stopping Amaryllis dead in her tracks. "Senku has so much on his shoulders right now, the fate of civilization itself is sitting on whether or not he can finish this crazy plan to get us to the moon or not. I just can't distract him with my feelings and complicating the union of the team." 

"But, you have to wait until he finishes the trip to the moon, that could take years! Are you truly okay with making yourself wait that long to get your feelings across to him!" Amaryllis says while grabbing Kohaku's shoulders frantically. 

"Yes, but I trust him fully so I have no doubts that this plan will succeed eventually and when it does I will let him no my true feelings." Kohaku simply replies looking straight at her friend who's starting to tear up. 

Amaryllis then pulls Kohaku into a tight hug that gets returned gently. "That's so brave and beautiful Kohaku! I will always have your back in this and if you need anything I will personally be there for you! And when you get the opportunity to confess and he says no, I will personally kick his scrawny ass for you okay!"

That makes Kohaku laugh loudly while breaking the embrace to join the two ladies foreheads together. "Thank you my friend, and don't worry about me. Throughout the Kingdom of Science's journey to the moon, I'll be sure to learn the science behind confessing while on the way. Now, lets get some sleep okay, busy day in the morning you know!" 

Amaryllis laughs with Kohaku before nodding and walking back to the ship with her dear friend who's fighting for something great. 

All the while, the two ladies had no idea that there was a third person in the mist of their conversation, and after they left he uttered his catch phrase while a grin on his face. 

"The science of confessing huh, now that gets me excited Kohaku."

**Author's Note:**

> If you could please give feedback on whether or not to make this a multi chapter story. Considering it so I want to know how the audience feels


End file.
